


Alone Time.

by questingrat



Category: Antisepticeye - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Tentacles, its in a lake, kinda non con?, theres some blood, this is very bad ooops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 03:53:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13516041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/questingrat/pseuds/questingrat
Summary: y'all i have to admit this was gonna start as a head cannon but no





	Alone Time.

imagine you’re chillin in a lake, wanting to get away from all technology, ofc you’re skinny dipping, because you need some alone time. then you feel something wrap around your ankle, like twisting as it slips up your leg. you’re spooked, let out a yelp, thrash, but when ya do it just grips tighter and moves up quicker, but it’s not pulling you in so you chill out.

 

it grabs your other leg, sliding up and around much faster, like it’s figured out how you’re positioned, holding you in place. as it slowly spreads your legs, you almost freeze in fear. the motions are familiar, the tentacles are familiar, even the way the water swishes feels familiar.

 

you try to place on what it could be, but you’re given no time to think as the one on your left leg lashes out, moving up until it has you secured in place, the tip hovering in front of your mouth. now you know who this is, so you open up as it stuffs itself in, the tentacles wrapping tighter.

 

you become a bit surprised as it doesn’t move, just sits, muffling the groan that the tightness of your bonds forces out of you. the water ripples, something emerging from behind you.

 

b̢̕͟͝e̷͘͟͏̵t̛̛͘͢ ̸̢̢̢ỳ̛̕͟ó̵̴̷ų̷́̕͞ ̀͘t̕͝h́͝ǫ̨́҉u̵͝g̴̴̸̛ḩ̷́͢t̸̀̕ ̡̀҉͡y̴͘̕͡͞o͏͞҉ų̡͘ ̢̛͘͝͏c҉̵̵͡ò̷͢͠u̶̴̢̢͝l҉̶̵̧̛d́ ̡҉̴g̷̨é̸҉͏̀t҉͞ ̴́r͏i̴̸d̴͝ ̷͡ó͏͘̕f̶̶̡̧ ̸̛͡m̶̶͠e̕͏̡ he giggles as your eyes widen, struggling against the tentacles as they lift you out of the water so that just your chest is exposed, panting from the struggle and,,, excitement? His hands wrap around your tits, squeezing them, toying with them and pinching your nipples as you moan around the tentacle in your mouth.

 

ḩ~ ͜s͝͠o҉͘ e̕͘a̡̛g̡͟͠e͘r̵͜͠,̵͞ ͟b̶ư̵t̷ ̴̧i͘ ͢͟h͢ą͠v͝e̴̷ ̕m̧y̵҉ ̵͜ot̶҉h̕͏͝e̡̧͠r̨̛ ̵p͝҉͜ùpp͘e̴̢t̴͝ş͏ ̷t̸̀o̵͏͠ ̶̧a͟͏̷t͢҉t̷̷͞en͘͜ḑ͝ ͠t̨o,́ ͘s̵̴ǫ̢ ̡i̡͞'̡m͘͢ ̷̡v͏̕ę̴͝r̷҉͘ý̶͡ ̛s̵͝͏o͠r҉́r̸̕y ͘͡to̧͝ ͟s̸̨á̸̡y ́̀i̷͘͠ ͢͜͞mu̡̕s̕t ̕̕l͡͞è̡a͟v̷̡e͡ ̨͞y͜o̷̧u̕̕͏ ͘͜h̕er̢e.̨ ͏͟ he leans closer and drops his hands, two tentacles moving up to latch on in their place. you feel the water being disturbed between your open legs, feeling sore from being in place for so long. 

 

you feel him move closer to your ears, presence like electricity licking your skin. j͠u͘͜͞s̡̨͢t̕ ̛͜li̸̴k̀e̵ t͟hi̸͢ş͟. he disappears with a laugh as you moan, the tentacles still groping your breasts.

 

the water ripples between your legs, your heartbeat fluttering as it softly laps against your clit, not noticing whatever disturbing it is much closer then before, too caught up in the sensation on your chest.

 

you do notice, too late, that theres another one, much bigger then before, as it presses against your entrance, your eyes flying open. it is much too big, bigger then any of the toys He’s strapped into you. thrashing against them once more, trying to yell for help. had the tentacle not been fastened in your mouth, no one would’ve been able to hear you anyway, as you rock forwards, trying to get out of it’s way

 

the tentacles seem to notice, shifting you as the one still holding your right leg swiftly darts forward, teasing your clit as your eyes water. the one between your legs shows no mercy, as it forces it’s way in, stretching you open with no pause as you scream when it grazes your cervix, your clit still being teased with increased intensity.

 

you sob into the ‘gag’ as your clit becomes ravaged, the large tentacle being thrusted in and out of you slowly, as another emerges and guides one of your hands down to the bulge caused by it, and holding it there. it begins to speed up, rough ridges and bumps on the side causing your sensitive lips to tremble as you feel an orgasm quickly building up, but somehow so far out of reach. 

 

through it all, you think *maybe, just maybe, if you come He’ll let you go*. lost in thought, you almost miss the tentacle speed up, water bubbling as another rises to meet your back door. teary eyes widening, you try to shake your head as moan after moan is forced out of you, but it persists, thrusting into your ass as you scream, destroying your voice as they alternatively thrust into you, the one in your mouth beginning to slide farther into you, adding to the overload of sensations.

 

your legs begin to shake, a sign that you’re close, the ones around your breast latch on to your nipples with octopus-like suction cups, another sliding up to your neck, restricting your breathing as you feel another line itself up with your vag. breathless and crying, you shake your head and look up, willing for it all to be over as the sun goes down.

 

theres black around the corners of your vision, your body wishing desperately for release, but something holding it back as another tentacle thrusts into you, more holding your legs, bouncing you on them as they force muffled lewd noises out of you. trying to focus on the stars, your tears being the only thing you can focus on as everything blurs out into the horrible forced pleasure, your orgasm building to painful limits, as another makes it’s way to your ass.

 

it shoves it’s way in, fucking you in tandem, the alternative thrusts rocking you back and force until whatever is blocking you from release disappears, as pleasure floods your senses, the tentacles tightening as they fill you with black cum, it leaking out of your holes and washing over you like a shower, tear tracks cutting paths down as you slowly loose consciousness.

 

\- - -

 

you wake up on your hands and knees, back in your tent, with a knife to your throat as to come again, Anti’s clothes slapping onto your flesh, leaving a stinging sensation.

 

you moan weakly, Anti laughing at you as the knife cuts lightly into your neck. be͡t͘ y͝ǫu̢'͝͡ļ͝͏l ̧͡t͘hįn̴k ͟͢t̴̡w̕i͏͟͝c͝e̛̕ ̧abou̷͘t̛͘͏ ̛͠l͟e͟a̶̧v̷̀í҉͢n̴g͟͞҉ ͏͘͠ḿ̢́ę͡ n̵҉o̵w̶͢,̧ ̴̨p̷̧u͞҉ṕ̴p̷̧͘e̵̢̧t҉̛?͢   you nod, careful of the knife as your sensitive clit pulses in agony, your next high building as you whimper. 

 

a͏l̢͢͟l̀ s҉t̢r͝͏͜u̴n͟g̢̢ ́ù͜p̧ ̨҉li̵k̛e͡ ͢a̡͢ ̶͢ļ̸͢i͜tt̷͢͞l̢͡e ̨͠ẁh͘o͡r̸͜e͏ ̛f̵͢o͞ŕ̨ ́͜D́ad̴͡d̸y̷,͡ ͏h̨̡ų̨h̶?̸͟҉ ͡yo̶u͏ ̷͏d̀͠isģ̴͢u͏͘st ͏m҉҉e̕͟.͜͢͡  he snarls, slapping your sore ass as you cry out. “please,” you rasp, begging to stop 

 

y͠ò̧̧u ̡̡w͠anţ̧̧ ͘t̷̢o̵̷ ͏͠s͘t̨̀o҉p̨̡,́ ̷̕҉s͏̧l͠͠ư͏̸t̶͜͢? ̢͡b̷e̷g̵̛͜ ̛f͏͘͝o̴r̨ ̴i͏̛t̷,̸̛̛ ́͠m͠y͡͡ ̵̷̡p̷̧͝r͡ec̛҉i͢͟ơ͡u̢͠s̢͏ ̴̡̕p̸̡̕u̴p̴p͝e͢t̀͜͟  he laughs again, nails digging into your hips “please, Daddy, i’ll be good, i’ll never do it again.” you plead, feeling him move closer to your ear, thrusts growing sloppy and harder. 

 

t̴͞h̛͟á̀t҉s͜ ́m̡ó҉ŗ̵e̶̵ l̨̕i̸͞k̨e҉̴ ̨í̸̡t͘,͏ ҉bi͝͝͡tc̨͘͠ḩ̴̸. Anti snarls as he bites into your neck as you come with a silent yell, blood dripping down your arm onto the floor of your tent, his cum pouring into you, your stomach bulging out as it seemed to spark, shocking your sensitive walls. 

 

in a daze, you feel him flip you onto your back, tracing patterns into your full stomach with the tip of his knife. y͝oų̶̨ ͠͡s̶͜͞ẃ̴o̢͞r̶͢e̸͟͢ ̢t̡o͘͠ ̸̸̕b͏è g̕҉ood͘̕,̡ ̛͠ri̶̵̢g̶͜h̸͡t ͢p҉͢҉u̧p̀͡pȩ͠t̨?҉̶́  you nod, shivering as you see him pull out a large glass plug. 

 

d́͞҉o ̵̸͘n̨͘o̵t̕ s̡͟͟pì͡l̡̨l ͞҉̕á́ ̡̨d̴r̶̕op̛͢,̸ ͘p̨͠u̷p̀ṕ̢͢e͏̶ţ̛͟, he pulls out, quickly stopping any from escaping with the plug, clothing you in a pair of your prettiest panties, tight leather pants and a green crop top, showing off the curve of your bloated stomach. 

 

if͡ ̸y҉o̸u҉́͠ ś̕p̴̶i͘͟l̵l̶,̷̧͜ ̷̛͜ṕ̛e̸͞t͝,͘ ͟͜i̶͡'̧l͜l̷͞ ͏b̶͜ȩ̀ ͠s̵̷͢u̸r̛e҉̶ ̵̛t̶̷́ò̷ ̨̀ǵi̢͘v͏e ̵̨͟y҉͠o̴͟ư ҉̸̸a ̸̧p̶̧͟u̸ǹi͠ş̵h̷̛͟m҉e̢̕nt͡.͟͟ ̵̵҉we ͝͏d̴͘͘ơ͠n҉'҉t̡̀ ́w͘҉a̴n҉t̴͢ ̷t̨h̨at̸, ̨͝d̸͘͞o̷͞ ́͜ ̧͏ w̷͝e̢?̸͞ you tremble under his gaze, blood from his bite mark pooling around your head. b̶e̡̨͠ ̕q̛͟u̸i̢҉̶cḱ̵,̀͢ ̸y̴͝/̡̀n̴͠, i͏'͟͟͞m̡ ̷͜ń̷o̢t͏̢ ̴̷a ̶͡p̨͞a̡҉t̢iȩ͟n҉̷ţ̶̀ ͢m̵͢a͡n, he growls as he teleports away, leaving you stranded with legs to shaky to walk as you finally relax onto the floor of your tent. you sigh, _this is gonna be a long trip back, isn’t it_ and the rest of your body seems to give an affirmative groan as you cover the bite with your hand to stop the blood, and fall right back into unconsciousness, too worn out to do anything but.


End file.
